Computing devices including mobile devices such as smartphones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are often present in educational settings (e.g., classrooms). Educators may use students' familiarity with these devices to implement various curricula and/or lesson plans in a technology-driven manner.
Previous approaches to using such technology in educational settings may use smartphones as voting and/or answering devices (e.g., a student can send one or more answers to their teacher via a text message). Other approaches may allow students to record images and/or videos in various situations, such as videotaping laboratory experiments, for example. While these approaches may increase student interest and/or participation, they may not fully exploit the various functionalities available to these devices.